No te culpo
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Post Primera Temporada][Canon divergence] "Privada de su cosmo y clarividencia, Paradox pasa sus días encerrada en una habitación de la mansión Kido. Ahí descubre, que a veces el perdón se otorga de quien menos lo queremos."


**Título:** No te culpo.

 **Resumen:** «Privada de su cosmo y clarividencia, Paradox pasa sus días encerrada en una habitación de la mansión Kido. Ahí descubre, que a veces el perdón se otorga de quien menos lo queremos.»

 **Tipo:** Gen, Angst.

 **Comentarios:** Traje otro fic para Micha. Me volví a obsesionar con Paradox, y me puse a pensar demasiado en que no le habían hecho mucha justicia a su personaje. El único amor que recibe en toda la serie es por parte de su hermana, y Ryuho defendiendo su memoria después de que muere, y no es justo. Bueno, esto es algo pequeño, y un tanto OoC, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

* * *

No te culpo.

* * *

Serían las seis de la tarde cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Qué raro. Nunca recibía visitas, no entendía qué es lo que alguien querría de ella ahora.

Un vago y positivo pensamiento cruzó su mente, en el que podría ser… escuchó en su cabeza las palabras que llevaba semanas el psicólogo repitiéndole, y chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, se quitó el cabello de la frente.

"Es hora de que dejes ir esos sentimientos tóxicos. Sé otra persona, una mejor a la que fuiste ayer."

—Adelante —dijo, todavía reacia a recibir visitas. Por la puerta se asomó a quien rápidamente reconoció como la verdadera Athena, quien prefería se le llamada Saori y que le daba una sonrisa tímida cada que terminaba una terapia. En ese mismo momento le estaba ofreciendo una de esas tontas sonrisas, y aunque Paradox tenía ganas de quitársela del rostro (mira que verle como quien ve a un perro moribundo no era algo que le gustase), se contuvo y espero a que la mujer se aclarase la garganta para ahora sí poder hablar.

—Hay alguien que desea hablar contigo, ¿te sientes con ganas de hablar el día de hoy? ¿O prefieres que le retire?

Paradox se quedó viendo un punto vacío de la habitación, mientras pensaba. El psicólogo que Saori había contratado para ella, le dijo que el primer paso para olvidar era hacer más amistades. Para ello necesitaba hablar, y a pesar de que llevaba ya dos personas nuevas con las que hablaba (una sirvienta de la mansión y Saori), no se le antojaba. Además de eso, debido al montón de cosas que hizo Athena, le era imposible utilizar su clarividencia.

Después de pensarlo largo y tendido, soltó un suspiro y decidió. Asintió muy lentamente con la cabeza.

—Me volveré loca de estar sola aquí dentro. Creo… que hablar no será malo —mencionó. Saori pareció encantada con su respuesta y a quien sea que estuviese detrás de ella, le dijo que podía pasar. Cada que un evento pasaba, se sentía impotente al ser incapaz de adivinar las posibilidades de lo que pronto sucedería. Era en situaciones tales como aquella, en donde no tenía idea de que alguien desease verla, ni saber qué es lo que dicha persona quería de ella.

Cuando una cabellera azabache acomodada en una reacia trenza apareció en su campo de visión, soltó un bufido.

—Hmm —no estaba muy segura de qué decir, sin que de alguna forma despertase la ira de la dueña del lugar. Después de estar así por unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y optó por girarse y no verle, así de alguna forma podía controlar su lengua.

Saori notó aquello e hizo una mueca. La invitada pareció no muy afectada por ello, pues no salió de la habitación afectada por el evidente rechazo que la inquilina le daba. Después de varios segundos de silencio incómodo, Saori se mordió un labio.

—Si alguna de las dos llegara a necesitar algo, estaré disponible afuera.

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta, dejando a Shunrei ahí, con la posibilidad de que Paradox comenzara a despellejarla lenta y tortuosamente. No tendría cosmo, pero entrenó tan duro por tantos años que había cosas de su entrenamiento imposibles de quitarle.

—Hola —saludó algo incómoda la china. Paradox se mordió la lengua, y continuó observando la pared—. Veo… que Saori decidió que tenías potencial, y te perdonó.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios la ex caballero dorado.

—Si realmente me hubiera perdonado, habría acabado con mi vida hace mucho tiempo, y no alargado mi tortura.

Aquello hizo que Shunrei hiciera gestos. Está bien, no le importaba que la mujer a la que más odiaba sufriese por palabras tan insignificantes como aquellas. Después de todo, era su culpa por torturarse a sí misma y entrar a su habitación en voluntad propia.

— ¿Y a qué debo la visita de la esposa de un caballero legendario? ¿No será que habrás venido a escupírmelo en la cara, o sí?

Escuchó cómo las manos de la mujer se apretaban contra la bolsa que aparentemente sostenía. Rodó los ojos, y soltó un suspiro.

—Paradox…

—Y la esposita se digna en saberse mi nombre, qué algago.

— ¿Podrías por favor dejar eso? Yo sólo vine a pedirte disculpas —soltó un suspiro, controlando una aparente ira que llamó la atención de la otra—. Por lo que sea que creas que te he hecho.

Paradox alzó una ceja, pero no se giró, no todavía.

—No es realmente que yo lo crea, pero que realmente sucedió. Te casaste con Shiryu, le engendraste un hijo. La persona que yo más amaba, a la que le debo la vida, tú me la arrebataste.

Shunrei dió un paso al frente.

—Lamento que creas que así fueron las cosas, pero no. Yo crecí con él, yo di mi vida por él. Tú te enteraste de su existencia mucho después de que se hubiera enamorado de mí. No es algo que puedas fácilmente cambiar.

Paradox no le respondió, no inmediatamente. Tenía razón, y odiaba que tuviera razón. Inconscientemente, comenzó a trenzar una hebra de su cabello. Recordó un tiempo en el que era aprendiz, y que creía que si se parecía a Shunrei podría hacer que se enamorara de ella. Y aunque su clarividencia le decía que no, una parte de ella quería creer que era posible.

—Vine también a traerte estos —Paradox no tuvo que girar para saber que hablaba de su bolsa, y tampoco tuvo que adivinar lo que era—. Shiryu me pidió que te los entregase, sin embargo, no lo haré. No sería justo.

»Él es demasiado indulgente, y no comprendería que lo único que hace es lastimarte.

Paradox se giró a verle, esta vez ligeramente sorprendida.

—Te entregaré algo que yo hice —mencionó, mientras sacaba de de su bolsa una pequeña muñequita que se parecía a ella—. A pesar de que no estoy muy contenta con la idea de que me odies, puedes utilizar esto para desquitarte. Es terapéutico, aunque sea solo a una muñeca, necesitas descargar tu ira —la mujer le sonrió, y después sacó otra, pero a diferencia de esa, era igual a Paradox—. Esta la hizo Ryuho. De alguna forma, se siente culpable de lo ocurrido. Quiere ser tu amigo, y si es posible, que le perdones. ¿O no eres acaso el caballero del Amor y del Destino?

Paradox tomó la muñeca en sus manos. Se notaba lo inexperto que era el adolescente respecto a la manufactura, pues había varios puntos mal hecho, y se notaba el montón de correcciones que obviamente hizo su madre.

—Fui muchas cosas. Fui una traedora de tragedia para mis padres. Fui una hermana mayor. Fui una niña salvada por Shiryu. Fui una aprendiz de amazona. Fui una niña tonta enamorada de un caballero dorado. Fui quien descubrió sobre los marcianos, y no dijo nada por el bien del futuro. Fui una paradoja. Fui Paradox, el caballero del Amor y el Destino. Fui Paradox, el caballero del Odio y la Muerte. Fui Paradox, el caballero dorado vencido por un niño de bronce, el niño de la persona que amé. —dejó ambas muñecas a un lado suyo, y no muy convencida, soltó una risa cargada de sorna—. ¿Ahora? Ahora no soy nada.

Aquello dejó callada a Shunrei, quien sólo pudo observarla. Paradox no esperaba tampoco que fuese a brindarle comfort, lo poco que conocía de la esposa de Shiryu, es que era una mujer reservada. Sí, sonreía y hablaba con la gente, tenía muchos amigos; sin embargo, lo único que sabía de ella es que era la esposa de Shiryu, más allá de su apariencia física, y que además de eso era una mujer fuerte.

A diferencia suya.

Paradox observó a las muñecas. Después soltó otro suspiro.

—No me gusta creer que soy una persona malagradecida. Le he dado todo mi amor a la primera y única persona que ha sido gentil conmigo, aún sabiendo que no me correspondía —con movimientos delicados, tomó a la muñeca de su lado, y la reposó en sus piernas—. Por lo tanto, lo único que me queda es agradecerte por esta visita. Y por no entregarme lo que sea que haya traído dicha persona. El hombre al que contrató Saori para asegurarse de que no cometa tonterías, me dice que no es buena idea obsesionarme con fantasmas.

Se giró a la mujer que estaba todavía a un metro de distancias.

—Le daré buen uso a estas muñecas —tomó una pausa antes de añadir—, espero. Si es posible les daré mantenimiento.

—Realmente no es necesario que lo hagas. Al menos no la que yo hice. Te lo dije, la puedes usar con fines terapéuticos, liberar tu ira.

Paradox asintió con la cabeza.

—Dale a Ryuho mis gracias, y dile que no puedo aceptar su amistad —tomó la pequeña trenza que había hecho, mientras hacía una mueca—. Y posiblemente la de nadie.

— ¿Y a qué se debe eso? —Paradox prefirió no notar el momento en el que Shunrei se sentó a su lado.

—No la quiero. Así de simple —se levantó de la cama, y se fue al tocador. Sentía que no podía ver a la mujer a los ojos—. Ahora vete antes de que te descuartice.

—Paradox…

—El que haya accedido a unas pocas palabras contigo no hace que deje de odiarte. Y ambas sabemos que está visita la ves como si fuera una obra de caridad. Algo que necesitas purgar de tu organismo, porque sientes que fue tu error.

No necesitó verla para saber que en sus ojos se reflejaba horror por sus palabras. No le importaba lo que pensara.

—Si te odio o no te odio, es algo que unas palabras lindas y un par de regalos no solucionarán. No eres una buena persona, nadie lo es. Todos somos criaturas envidiosas, y aunque nunca en mi vida he conversado contigo, sé que has intentado que desista de ser un caballero. Vete de aquí, ahora.

Podía notar cómo la ira afloraba una vez más en la china, y seguía sin importarle mucho. Escuchó cómo se levantaba de la cama, y cómo con pasos pequeños se acercaba a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se detuvo.

—Paradox, quiero que entiendas que no te odio. He aprendido con el paso de los años, que la culpa es sólo una herramienta para hacer sentir inferiores a los demás. No te culpo. El único mal que el odio causa, es a uno mismo. Y lo creas o no… puedes encontrar a una amiga en mí, si algún día lo quieres, por supuesto.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Paradox se quedó en su lugar, quieta. Después de eso, se dirigió a su cama, y tomó a las muñecas. Lentamente, se fue hincando, hasta quedar hecha una bolita, con las muñecas contra su pecho.

No supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar, ni la razón detrás de ello. Pero la sensación cálida que aquellos regalos le brindaban, hacían la experiencia menos agridulce, y, si era posible, llevadera.

* * *

Finis.

* * *

—gem—


End file.
